


Little Brother, Big Brother

by gingayellow



Category: Shuirken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kinji gets a case of the flu, it's up to Nagi to help him get healthy again--and deal with his inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother, Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sour, so I wrote yet more fic of Nagi helping out Kinji. ;P

Title: Little Brother, Big Brother  
Fandom: Shuirken Sentai Ninninger  
Characters/Pairing: Matsuo Nagi, Kinji Takigawa (gen)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I was feeling sour, so I wrote yet more fic of Nagi helping out Kinji. ;P

“You really should come train with us,” Fuuka reminded Nagi. “My father can handle the sick kid.”

Nagi shook his head. “Uncle Tsumuji has errands today. And Kinji is too sick to be left alone.”

Fuuka huffed. “Kinji is sick, but I think he’s mature enough to look after himself for a few hours.”

Nagi gave her a look.

“Okay, point taken.” She patted his shoulder. “Call us if you need help, okay?”

“Always.” Although as he waved good-bye, Nagi could not imagine anything horrible happening. Kinji had a bad case of the flu. That was all. What could possibly go wrong?

\--

“Nagi… Nagi, I’m dying…” Kinji coughed. “I’m dying from death.”

“Of course you are.” Nagi smiled at his shivery, shaky friend before setting down the tray. “I made you the chicken soup, like you asked, and some ice water. Also,” and he gently pushed the small mug in Kinji’s direction, “I made you some tea, with honey and lemon.”

Kinji glanced up at him miserably, but with some help, he sat up and started sipping the soup. “It tastes awful.”

Nagi grimaced. “Hopefully, that’s just because your taste buds are acting weird, and not because I can’t even make chicken soup.”

“I’m sure it’s the first thing.” Kinji coughed into his elbow. After the fit passed, he took a sip of water. “But I don’t get it.”

Nagi felt Kinji’s forehead, and yes, he was still warm. Time for fever medication. “Get what?”

Kinji stared at his soup. “Why are you being so nice?”

“Because you’re my friend.” Nagi took out two pills from the bottle, and then handed them to Kinji. “Here. Take these with the rest of the water.”

Kinji made a face, but obeyed.

“Okay, now finish the soup and the tea.”

He tapped the bowl with his spoon, frowning. “I just wanna sleep.”

“After you have your soup and tea.”

“What’re you gonna do if I don’t?”

“Stare at you disappointedly, because I know you can do better in your quest to get healthy again.”

Kinji sighed heavily. “Got it.” They were silent as Kinji finished his meal and drink. Nagi helped him ease back on his back, so he could take a nap.

“Sorry ‘bout being so grouchy,” Kinji said more to himself than Nagi, already half-asleep. “I don’t feel good.”

“It’s fine,” Nagi assured him as he pulled the covers over Kinji. “We’re friends, right?”

Kinji’s eyes closed. “I reckon I get friends as much as I get family…”

And with that, Kinji fell asleep, leaving Nagi to face the possibility that everything he’d done so far to make Kinji feel included had been for nothing.

\--

But Nagi didn’t want to face that possibility. So he pushed back the doubt as far as he could, and focused on what needed to be done for everyone else. He took up the dirty dishes, and washed them. He made sure snacks were waiting for his cousins when they returned from training. After that, there was no one to focus on but himself—so he did his homework. After double checking every assignment, and putting his books and papers into his bag, he decided to take out his 3DS and try to get caught up on his games.

It was just… he honestly thought Kinji was beginning to understand. Yes, there could only be one Last Ninja, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends, before or after Grandfather made his decision. And they could definitely show each other basic compassion—Kinji himself had done that, even when he was still attacking Takaharu daily. So why was it so hard to grasp?

Pikachu was waiting to decide if Nagi wanted to fight, or flee.

… Or maybe Nagi was the one who couldn’t understand. Sure, sometimes he felt left out because he was the youngest. But Kinji had been alone, for years and years. They wasn’t something that could be healed so easily.

He knew that. But he still wanted to heal it. To help. He just didn’t know what to do anymore.

Nagi shut his 3DS.

Which turned out to be a good thing, because Kinji was crying out. Nagi bolted to the bedroom, where Kinji was awake—and on the ground, back against the wall.

“Kinji, what’s wrong?!”

He looked up Nagi like his world was ending. “Dad’s dead.” Then he began crying.

Oh. A nightmare. Which was horrible, but Nagi knew what to do. Somehow, he managed to crouch near Kinji, and feel his forehead—he was burning up. Nagi glanced at his watch, and yes, the medicine has worn off. “C’mon, Kinji, let’s get you to bed and I go and—” Nagi yelped as he was grabbed in a hug.

“Kinji.” He was weak and sick, so Nagi could have easily gotten free, but Kinji was also crying into his shoulder. “Kinji, I have to go.”

“You can’t.”

“I have to—”

“Reiji, you can’t leave me—you’ll die too!”

The sheer terror in Kinji’s tone was enough to make Nagi freeze. If that hadn’t, the fact that Kinji called Nagi by his dead older brother’s name would have done it. For a moment, all he could really do was hug Kinji back, and be horrified that anyone could be so scared, and sad, and alone.

But now… now he knew what to do.

“Okay, little brother. I won’t leave you.”

“Thank you,” Kinji sniffled.

“Come with me. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” Kinji nodded, and pulled away enough to Nagi could help him up. “But you have to take your medicine and sleep, all right?”

Thankfully, Kinji did just that, but he smiled at Nagi sleepily before passing out again. “Thanks, Reiji.”

Nagi sighed heavily, all but collapsing on the ground. “Anytime, little brother.”

\--

When Nagi woke up, Kinji was gone. “Kinji?!”

“Woah, hold your horses!” Kinji was in the doorway, glass of water in hand. “I was thirsty, and figured I’d give you a break.”

“Oh.” Nagi blinked. “How long was I asleep?”

“About five hours, maybe six? Kasumi thinks you tuckered yourself up keepin’ an eye on me the past week.” He was moving slowly, but he was also walking without help—that was a huge improvement.

Well, that explained the blankets and the pillows. “How are you feeling?”

“Dead, but less dead than I was last night.” Kinji took a gulp of water. “My chest hurts less, and my fever broke.”

Finally. “That’s good, but you should still get some sleep.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Kinji yawed, finished his water, handed the new empty glass to Nagi, and then eased back into bed.

“Kinji.” Nagi had to know. “Did you, um. Did you have any nightmares recently?”

Kinji’s eyes had been closed, but now they were open. “If you’re wondering if I remember what happened, I do… ‘big brother.’”

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t think of anyway else to—”

“Nagi.” Kinji smiled at him, a little. “Did I say I was upset?”

Hunh. “Well, no.”

His smile grew. “I was a mess, and you figured out the best way to help me. Why would I be mad?”

Nagi smiled. “I’m relieved. But you do need to sleep.”

“Yeah, okay.” Then the smile faded. “Um. I know it can’t be too comfortable for you, but—”

“I’ll say here.” Nagi found a spot where he could turn the blankets and pillows into a makeshift bed. “Just in case you have another nightmare.”

Kinji sighed with relief. “Thanks.”

They both slept soundly for the rest of the night.


End file.
